Colour Blind
by Blackcurrant Bonbons
Summary: Even the bravest Gryffindors cry, and Hermione Granger is no exception. One Shot written for challenge.


**Hello wonderful reader! This is a short one shot written for a challenge on a HP forum. It is based loosely on a few lines of a song called Color Blind by Counting Crows, which I was given to write a one shot on either a line in the song, or the meaning. So here it is, it is not particularly good, but there we go! Please review, but enjoy above all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absoulutely nothing. Not even the plot, I've just re written it slightly differently. I make no profits whatsoever from writing this.**

**Summary: Every Gryffindor cries sometimes, even if that particular person is Hermione Granger. A one shot focusing on the times when Hermione has actually cried in the books and movies.**

**

* * *

**Color Blind

_Set in the first year, look at Chapter 10 in The Philosopher's Stone._

_

* * *

_

Everyone Hates Me

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron shouted, waving his wand wildly.

"Really Ronald, you're pronouncing it wrong! It's Wing – gar- dium Levi- o- sa, and make sure you remember to make the gar nice and long."

Ron bristled, and crossed his arms, looking offended.

"You do it then, Miss Clever Clogs!"

Harry nudged Ron, giving him a warning look. Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Alright then. _Wingardium Leviosa_." She flicked her wand at the feather; which then proceeded to rise steadily off the table. Professor Flitwick practically squealed in delight, and Hermione filled with pride; chest puffing out, a smug smile spread across her face.

"Well done, well done indeed. Look everyone, Miss. Granger has done it! A fine example to you all, I'm sure!"

Ron slumped, glaring sullenly at Hermione, who barely spared him a second glance as she made her feather rise higher into the air. Harry sighed knowingly. Ron was going to be in a very bad mood by the end of the lesson.

Harry had guessed right. By the end of the mostly unfruitful lesson, Ron was absolutely fuming; Harry swore he could almost see steam puffing from his now glowing red ears.

"No wonder everyone hates her! She's such a show off, an absolute bloody terror! 'Really Ronald, you're pronouncing it wrong!' Who does she thinks she is, my mum?" Ron fumed as they were buffeted through the crowded corridor. As Harry was about to answer Ron's raging statement, but someone knocked into him, and he almost fell to the floor, but thankfully managed to cling onto Ron's robes. He turned to rebuke the person in question, but then much to his surprise, he saw it was Hermione. He was shocked to see there was a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. As he was about to ask her what she was wrong, she muttered a quick 'sorry' and ran off once more.

* * *

_Set in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

Filthy Little Mudblood

"At least no one in Gryffindor had to bribe their way in. Their actually talented..." Hermione was stopped mid sentence as Draco interrupted.

"I didn't ask you Granger, you filthy little Mudblood! " Draco spat of the sentence like it was sour milk.

This hit Hermione like a punch to the stomach, and the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team recoiled in hatred and the use of that hateful phrase. Ron jumped up, face like thunder, wand raised.

"You heartless Slytherin bastard! Eat Slugs Malfoy!" Ron pointed his broken wand at the smirking Malfoy. His smirk however, quickly disappeared as flash of green light from Ron's wand shot towards him. A tearful Hermione and a stunned Harry simultaneously grabbed Ron's arm, but it was too late. But just then a look of horror passed over Ron's face as the green light began to rebound on him. Hermione shrieked as Ron was blasted several feet away. A whole crowd of people ran towards him, including Hermione.

"Ron! Say something!" Hermione shook his shoulder. Ron opened his mouth as if to spoke, but instead – much to Hermione's horror – a huge slug slipped out of his mouth and onto the floor. All the girls who witnessed this – not to mention some of the boys – let out blood curdling screams of terror. Colin Creevey jumped into the action, camera in hand.

Amongst the kerfuffle, no one noticed Hermione kneeling on the cold ground, small tears trickling down her face.

_

* * *

_

_Set in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Dancing with the Enemy

Ron's entire body seemed to fill with jealously as he watched Hermione dance with 'the enemy' – as he now referred to Viktor Krum. He was going to have words with her later.

And sure enough, Ron was true to his word. Except things weren't going exactly to plan. He hadn't meant to make Hermione angry.

"Krum's using you Hermione!"

"How dare you! Anyway, I'm not a child; I can take care of myself!"

"He's way too old for you!"

"So is that what you think then?"

"Yeah, it is! Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do actually! You know the solution then, do you?" Hermione was glaring at him hatefully. Ron gulped. He saw the tears in her eyes and he felt guilt wrench his insides.

"Spit it out then, if you're so clever!"

"Well next time there's a ball, pluck up the bloody courage to ask me first, and not as a bloody last resort!" Ron thought he'd never seen Hermione swear so much in one sentence the entire time he'd known her. He knew deep down that he was right. But he wasn't going to back down. But how could he retort to her perfect logic?

"Well...that's – that's just completely off point..." Ron's angered rant trailed off for a moment, but just then Harry trailed out of the hall, walking towards them. His greeting died on his lips as he saw Ron and Hermione's flushed faces, red from arguing.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, jumping towards him.

"Harry, where on earth have you been? Never mind. Off to bed, both of you! Now!" Hermione made a shooing motion with her hand, glaring at them both. Harry gave Ron a questioning look. "What's wrong?" he asked Ron, looking pointedly at Hermione, who was still glaring at the pair.

"Don't mind her Harry. They get scary when they get older."

"Ron, you spoiled EVERYTHING!" Hermione broke down in tears, falling to the floor, tears dripping onto her knees, leaving small puddles pooling on her dress. Harry and Ron jumped half a foot in the air at her sudden outburst, and although Harry made an attempt to comfort her, Ron dragged him by the arm away from the sobbing girl before he could even say a word.

Hermione sat in a crumpled heap by the stairs, alone in the dark corridor, which echoed with her heaving sobs.

* * *

_Set in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

Love Lost

The heavy downpour of rain drummed on the roof of the tent, filling the vacuum of silence which had entered the tent since Ron's angry departure. Hermione was curled up in the foetal position on the top bunk of the bed, blood shot eyes staring up at the white roof. Dried tears left trail marks down her now blotchy red skin, which was sore from crying. Her body still occasionally heaved from the aftermath of her crying fit, and more salty tears would roll down her cheeks. She never wanted to move again, for fear of her cracked heart shattering, and falling to pieces forever. She just an hour earlier she had made the heart wrenching choice between staying with Harry to help find the remaining Horcruxes, or leave with Ron. And she had chosen Harry. She had promised him she would help, and a Gryffindor always kept their promises. But that didn't mean she still didn't regret her choice. She perhaps would never see Ron again, and that thought pierced her aching heart more than she could bear. The whole world seemed black and white, and she felt colour-blind. Ron's departure had drained all the colours from the world. Even with Harry, she felt so alone, and so broken.


End file.
